


Cravings

by MissE



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn is pregnant, and they're bad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don't own or claim rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer

“So how's the little mother?” Xander asked, smiling and peering around the house.

“Doing well,” Buffy nodded. “She's … resting,” she added frowning, and indicating towards the bedrooms. “Has Peter asked about building a crib?”

“Yep,” Xander nodded, rocking back on his heels. “He wants it kept quiet for a little bit, though. He wants it to be a surprise for Dawn.”

“Oh, how sweet,” Willow cooed. “So... Have the cravings started?”

“Oh, yeah!” Buffy rolled her eyes. “And they're pretty bad.”

Xander and Willow winced. “Uh … how bad are we talking?” he asked.

“Bad.”

“She's had some pretty bad food combinations over the years.”

“Worse,” Buffy shook her head. “And you should know, Xander, Pete's looking at you.”

“Me?” Xander yelped. “Why?”

Dawn wandered out into the kitchen at that point, absently rubbing her somewhat swollen belly as she poked about in the cupboards. “Where are they, Buffy?”

Buffy frowned as she headed in to her sister. “Are you sure you should be having one right now? Dinner's in about an hour. Roast, with all the trimmings,” she offered hopefully.

“Buffy,” the brunette growled warningly.

Sighing, the little blonde opened a cupboard and pulled out an individually wrapped snack. Dawn took that cellophane-wrapped food item eagerly, and began cooing at it at petting it. Carefully, Willow and Xander crept into the kitchen, eyes wide.

“Now that?” Willow murmured. “That is just creepy. And I agree,” she went on, elbowing her best friend, “it's entirely your fault.”

“What?” Xander protested. “How is it...” He sighed, and shook his head as he watched the young woman chortle as she finally ripped the wrapping open and shoved the entire golden snack cake into her mouth, making sure to collect all the crème filling that spurted out the corner of her mouth. “Yeah, okay. Guilty as charged,” he admitted.

Meanwhile, the pregnant woman performed a little jig, having sated her craving for the time being. “Mmm... Twinkies!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say: Three pregnancies, no morning sickness, no cravings. At all. Ever. Same goes for my mother (although she had four full-term pregnancies.) But according to TV Land, all pregnant women have both. (Sorry – the show we're watching has the pregnant woman eating banana and Marmite sandwiches. Ew.)


End file.
